1. Technical Field
The present invention, relates generally to portable advertising billboards. More particularly, the present invention relates to a railway vehicle which is configured to travel along a railroad track and carry a billboard to an advertising location typically adjacent a roadway traveled by automobiles and the like. Specifically, the invention relates to such a vehicle and a method of using the same wherein the billboard is in a traveling position during travel along the railroad track and in a display position when the vehicle is at the advertising location.
2. Background Information
Stationary advertising billboards are well known, and are utilized along various types of roadways. Various types of portable advertising have also been used on railway cars and trolley cars in order to display advertising as the cars are traveling. The railroad tracks which crisscross the United States and various other countries are quite extensive. However, not all of these tracks are actively used. In addition, some of the tracks are used only infrequently. However, many of these tracks intersect, cross over, cross under or run adjacent roadways which are reasonably heavily traveled by cars and trucks. Thus, these unused or under-used tracks present locations which are highly suited to advertisement to people traveling in cars and trucks along these roadways. The present invention provides a railway vehicle and method of taking advantage of these locations for the purposes of advertising.